Avec toi uniquement
by SaKimieNolDeph
Summary: Marinette, alias Ladybug, se questionne, et il n'y a qu'à Chat Noir qu'elle peut et veut se confier


.

.

.

Avec lui, uniquement, elle pouvait se permettre d'aborder ce sujet.

Ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de son partenaire, ni parce qu'elle ne pouvait se confier à personne d'autre.

Et puis honnêtement, même si tout son entourage était au courant de son identité, même si elle avait l'embarras du choix pour savoir à qui s'adresser, elle aurait choisi Chat Noir. Pour elle, personne d'autre n'était capable de comprendre ses sentiments, ses émotions, et ses craintes, aussi bien que lui.

Peut-être parce qu'ils vivaient la même chose. Peut-être parce qu'elle pouvait lui confier sa vie les yeux fermés.

Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle lui confiait déjà sa vie, les yeux fermés.

.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que ce sujet la tourmentait. Enfin pas autant qu'on pourrait se l'imaginer : elle dormait très bien et vivait parfaitement ses interrogations intérieures.

Mais comment dire… Elle guettait déjà depuis un moment l'occasion de parler au héros masqué.

Honnêtement, elle avait rarement été ennuyée par le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient "jamais" se parler tranquillement, mais là, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de se poser tranquillement et de discuter tranquillement sans préparer préalablement le terrain.

.

Vint alors un jour où elle se décida.

.

Ladybug venait de libérer l'akuma du bracelet dans lequel s'était caché l'insecte, et s'empressa de le purifier.

.

Il leur restait quatre minutes.

Quatre petites minutes.

Elle pouvait le faire.

.

« Ma Lady, bien jouée ! » lança Chat Noir en lui tendant joyeusement son poing.

.

Mais le malaise de la superhéroïne devait être visible puisque l'expression joviale qu'affichait le jeune homme se dégrada en quelques instants.

L'alter ego fit mine de ne rien remarquer, et se contenta de cogner le poing du jeune homme avec autant d'énergie qu'elle le pouvait.

Allait-elle vraiment lui proposer ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Visiblement, oui. Elle en avait besoin. Besoin d'une conversation sérieuse avec son meilleur ami.

.

« Chat ? souffla-t-elle sans trop oser regarder son partenaire dans les yeux.

— Qu'y a-t-il ma Lady ? » répondit presque immédiatement le garçon, s'appliquant pour avoir une voix douce et rassurante.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer.

« Je voudrais qu'on parle sérieusement, toi et moi. »

Chat Noir jeta un regard perplexe à la bleutée, n'assimilant pas ce qu'elle attendait pour poursuivre. Ladybug comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde – ce qui était rare – et rajouta pour se faire comprendre :

« Ce serait pour une discussion sérieuse, de longue durée. Et là… elle désigna ses boucles d'oreilles. On n'a pas le temps. Tu es libre ce soir ? »

.

.

.

Chat Noir bénissait sa vie.

Enfin. Oui, enfin, il avait un genre de "rendez-vous exclusif" avec sa dulcinée, prunelle de ses yeux, femme de ses nuits.

Bon. Il ne fallait pas trop qu'il s'emballe non plus, sa demoiselle allait lancer une discussion sérieuse, qu'elle disait. Chat Noir devait donc se montrer droit, mais rien ne l'empêchait de la taquiner à la fin du débat. Peut-être même de l'inviter dans un coin tranquille, qui sait ? Quoique la tour Eiffel était déjà un coin tranquille.

"Zut".

Le héros se posa à sa fenêtre avant de se détransformer, devenant ainsi Adrien Agreste, collégien à plein temps.

« Mon fromage ! » réclama à la seconde près son kwami, affamé.

.

Le garçon régla rapidement le problème en lui donnant ce qu'il convoitait avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Et vite.

Les deux héros s'étaient donné rendez-vous au sommet de la dame de fer à 22 h pile. Bien sûr, le Chat serait à l'heure, mais hors de question d'y aller les mains vides.

Adrien se retenait de faire quelque chose de grandiose pour que cela reste un rendez-vous "professionnel", mais y aller sans rien prévoir ? Cette option n'était même pas envisageable.

Et puis quoi ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Ramener des fleurs ? Il voyait déjà les yeux de sa Lady roulés, trouvant son comportement ennuyeux. Acheter des gâteaux ? Pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle lui reproche de donner des pistes concernant son identité ? Le héros ne voulait pas déclencher de dispute.

Le blond se laissa tomber dans son lit, massant avec force ses tempes.

"Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'irréprochable que tu pourrais faire." se répétait le jeune homme.

Inutile de préciser que Plagg jugeait sévèrement son hôte.

.

.

.

« Devoirs terminés. Sac de cours prêt. Mannequin dans mon lit. »

Marinette inspectait fièrement la liste de chose qu'elle devait accomplir pour que son absence passe inaperçue.

Elle était prête, et Tikki résignée.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée parfois, cette Ladybug.

.

Dans un bel éclat de magie et de lumière rose étincelante, la superhéroïne se transforma, avant de quitter son domicile le plus silencieusement possible.

.

 **.**

Paris de nuit, Paris de mystère. La coccinelle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la ville briller et scintiller, comme une guirlande de Noël.

.

Après tout, elle allait passer une soirée plutôt animée. Autant profiter dès maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **.  
.**

Elle lançait son yoyo pour agripper une cheminée, le laissait la porter dans sa chute et l'emmener vers le sol par la force de gravité, avant que le fil tendu de son arme ne la ramène vers le haut, en parabole.

Les rues étaient assez mouvementées, même à cette heure qui pouvait être considérée comme tardive.

Ladybug ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée par les lumières chaleureuses, et les musiques qui arrivaient à sa hauteur. Peut-être qu'elle incarnait encore mieux qu'elle ne le pensait la coccinelle ?

Enfin bref. C'est en apercevant l'heure indiquée sur un panneau que la jeune fille décida de se hâter. Elle avait déjà réquisitionné Chat Noir à l'improviste, elle se devait de ne pas le faire attendre.

La bleutée accéléra donc le mouvement pour arriver à temps au lieu du rendez-vous.

.

 **.  
.**

Le héros masqué était déjà là, prenant une pose qui se voulait attirante : dos contre une poutre de fer, bras et jambes croisés. Il ne quitta cette position que pour accueillir la coccinelle d'une profonde courbette :

« Bonsoir ma Lady. Heureux que tu sois ponctuelle. »

La superhéroïne émit un petit rire :

« Il fallait bien. Ça aurait été honteux de te faire attendre. » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Que c'était agréable de voir sa Lady le soir même, dans les douces couleurs nocturnes. Le bleu de sa chevelure lui semblait tellement plus profond, et son teint, encore plus pur qu'à son habitude. Alors, que penser mis à part "Que tu es belle."

« Que tu es belle. »

"Miaoutch." Il l'avait dit tout haut.

Mais la bleutée n'y prêta pas trop d'importance, et se contenta de rire en retour.

« Aller chaton, on n'est pas là pour ça. dit-elle, avant de s'assoir sur une des poutres qui maintenaient le monument debout. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors faisons vite. »

Reprenant son sérieux, Chat Noir prit place aux côtés de la jeune fille et resta silencieux. Il attendait qu'elle amorce le sujet, afin qu'il comprenne enfin la raison de leur présence ici.

.

Le héros rit de lui-même, intérieurement.

Il était tellement focalisé sur son rendez-vous avec la demoiselle, qu'il ne s'était même pas questionné sur "quel pourrait bien être le sujet de notre conversation ?".

Le blond se sentait un peu stupide de ne réaliser cela seulement maintenant, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il était trop amoureux pour rester totalement sérieux.

« Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. » finit par dire la jeune fille, alors que son partenaire hochait la tête pour montrer qu'il était à l'écoute.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé qu'on pouvait mourir ? »

Une question à la fois vague et simple.

.

Penser à la mort ? Oui, c'était une interrogation que n'importe quel humain s'était posée au moins une fois dans sa vie. On en parlait à l'école, ou avec ses parents en posant la fameuse question de "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après la mort ?". Ou alors c'était les journaux qui ouvraient le sujet en parlant de guerre, de meurtre, ou de disparition. C'était une pensée qui revenait avec régularité tout au long de la vie, ironiquement, inlassablement.

En temps qu'être vivant, on la côtoie constamment. Elle est dans le vide, lorsqu'on est en hauteur. Elle est dans nos plats, quand on ignore si ce que l'on consomme est digeste. Elle est dans l'eau, lorsque le manque d'air se fait sentir. Elle est dans l'esprit, l'esprit des plus insécurisant.

Mais pour des héros, elle était juste dans leur dos.

.

« Tu veux dire… Mourir, dans nos costumes ? demanda le Chat Noir, plus par assurance que par réelle incompréhension.

– Oui. »

L'alter ego d'Adrien considéra la question de sa dulcinée avec sérieux. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient régulièrement risqué leurs vies à plusieurs reprises. Mais pas une fois le blondinet ne s'était imaginé que cela aurait pu leur être fatal.

Tomber dans un vide dont la hauteur était supérieure à celle de la tour Eiffel était pour lui comme faire un grand huit. Dompter un crocodile-dragon, c'était comme jouer aux autos tamponneuses. Éviter la lame des épées, c'était comme faire de l'escrime. Se retrouver dans la bouche d'un bébé géant… C'était juste dégoûtant.

Oui, parfois oui. Il avait déjà eu très peur. Mais tout s'était toujours si bien fini qu'il se demandait : pourquoi irait-il imaginer une hypothétique catastrophe ? Le pire ?

.

« Non ma Lady. Je suis convaincu qu'avec nos pouvoirs, rien d'aussi chat-astrophique ne peut nous arriver. » dit-il en ramenant une jambe contre lui, pour y poser son coude, et par la même occasion, sa tête, en l'inclinant.

« Et toi ? Tu y penses si sérieusement pour venir m'en parler ? »

.

La coccinelle soupira.

En effet, le sujet lui avait effleuré plus d'une fois l'esprit. En temps normal, elle se giflerait mentalement de penser à quelque chose d'aussi égoïste, considérant que le vrai danger était vécu par les citoyens. Mais à chaque fois qu'un de ses plans frôlait le drame, elle se reprochait après coup de ne pas avoir pensé à quelque chose de plus sûr. Des idées qu'elle exécutait sans hésitation, le sourire aux lèvres, avec son partenaire. Ces mêmes idées qui un jour, peut-être, leur coûteraient la vie.

.

« Tes plans sont parfaits. »

Ladybug sursauta en entendant ces mots, avant de se tourner lentement vers son partenaire.

Il avait entendu ses craintes, qu'elle se retenait de crier. Il était à ses côtés, malgré le silence qu'elle s'obstinait à garder.

La superhéroïne voulait se confier à Chat Noir. C'était même pour cela qu'ils étaient réunis, ce soir.

Mais nul besoin de mots. Nul besoin d'explications à rallonge.

.

Ils étaient liés.

 **.  
.**

« Du moment que notre duo reste inébranlable, nos exploits persisteront. Tu peux me croire. » affirma le jeune homme en se relevant.

.

Sans ajouter un mot, le garçon prit le yoyo de sa partenaire, avec son approbation visuelle, et s'éloigna pour disparaître derrière une des poutres de fer.

Ladybug chercha à le voir, se penchant dans tous les sens depuis sa place assise. La bleutée se demandait ce que pouvait bien manigancer son partenaire, coupant la discussion à son sommet.

Elle guetta la silhouette du garçon, tenta de repérer dans le noir la ceinture qui lui servait de queue, mais ne vit rien.

.

« Tu me cherches, Buguinette ? »

De nouveau, la jeune fille sursauta.

Mais cette fois, elle remarqua qu'elle glissait vers l'avant. Non pas qu'elle s'était trop inclinée, mais plutôt qu'on lui avait saisi la cheville pour la tirer dans le vide.

Ladybug étouffa un cri d'effroi, avant de sentir un bras entourer le bas de son dos. Le bras de Chat Noir.

.

Il tenait d'une main le rebord de la poutre horizontale, et rapprochait de l'autre la bleutée contre lui. Ladybug et Chat Noir se retrouvaient l'un contre l'autre, suspendus à deux cents mètres du sol.

Il y eut une légère brise. L'idée de reprocher l'acte de son partenaire traversa l'esprit de la coccinelle, mais cette dernière resta silencieuse.

Dans les yeux du héros, l'alter ego de la bleutée retrouva mille et une couleurs. Elle avait la sensation de redécouvrir son regard qui pourtant devait lui être familier. Étaient-ce les reflets de la lune qui lui donnaient cette impression ? Ou alors l'intensité des sentiments qu'ils partageaient ?

Les lèvres de Chat Noir s'arquèrent en un sourire un malicieux sourire.

Tant pis pour les gâteaux qu'il avait ramenés pour sa belle. Tant pis pour le chocolat chaud, ou encore le manteau aux motifs de coccinelle qu'il avait prévus au cas où la demoiselle aurait froid.

Sa partenaire avait besoin de bien plus que ces choses matérielles. Elle avait besoin de son soutien, de sa présence.

 **.  
.**

« Tu es bien plus dangereuse que la mort, ma Lady. »

.

.

.

Bonus :

.

« Par contre ma Lady, tu pourrais reprendre ton yoyo pour… nous remonter ? demanda timidement le blondinet. Il est dans mon dos…

— … Chaton… »

 **.**

 **Fin.**

.

.


End file.
